


I've got you breathing, all heavy and deep. Gasping for air and down on your knees.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Collar play, Dom/sub, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFWednesday!  Prompt: Michael/Gavin BDSM (Michael and Gavin discover a new kink.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got you breathing, all heavy and deep. Gasping for air and down on your knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

It was a new idea to say the least. A collar had never been a necessary element in his and Gavin's play, what with Michael liking to mark Gavin's skin in other ways. But once the thought entered his mind it stuck and there it stayed until he brought the idea up to Gavin. When the Brit's eyes lit up immediately and he tried to brush it off as a nonchalant gesture, Michael couldn't stop himself then. Because although Gavin would protest and kick up a fuss whenever Michael marked him during play or proved that Gavin was his in other ways, it was all for show. It turned Gavin on in a not-so-secret way and Michael knew it. So they sat down together one night, curled up on the sofa with Michael's laptop balanced precariously on Gavin's thigh. Michael watched Gavin scroll idly, eyes glazed over as he looked at the various collars they'd found on a kink website. Michael wanted Gavin to choose, he wanted his boy to be comfortable after all. Eventually Gavin settled on a plain black one, leather with a fur inside for comfort, which was typical of him though Michael didn't complain. He didn't want to look at the website for a few more hours than was needed.

  
When it arrived they were both equally as nervous, Gavin the first to notice the package that had been unceremoniosly shoved through their door. It was early in the morning and it took Michael a moment to register it was even there. But when he did the air grew awkward and they both stared down at the plain, paper package. It was the elephant in the room, yet Gavin wasted no time ripping it apart. He stared in awe at the collar they'd talked about for months, fingers running curiously over it. Michael watched Gavin's expression, seeing it change from a look of wonder to one of lust. Michael finally looked at the collar when Gavin promptly pushed it into his hands, cocking his head to the side as though waiting for Michael to put it on. Michael chuckled, thumbs testing the material himself and he found himself satisfied with it's sturdiness. He put it on the counter, much to Gavin's dismay, stepping into his boyfriend's space and kissing his obnoxiously large nose.  
"Later, we've got work, remember?" Michael said and if Gavin's disappointed groan was anything to go by, he had momentarily forgotten.

  
Gavin dragged Michael from the office the moment it was time to leave. Michael rolled his eyes as his conversation with Ray was cut short and he was forced to drive home. Gavin was bouncing in his seat. He knew that the collar, his collar, was waiting for him. He was excited, albeit slightly nervous, and he simply couldn't wait. Even when Michael warned him to calm down. He ran into their apartment and grabbed it before Michael had even come inside, thrusting it towards the redhead as he stepped through the door. Michael quirked an eyebrow at Gavin, dropping his bag to the ground and slamming the door behind him.  
"Can't you wait one minute?" He asked, pushing past Gavin to walk to the kitchen. Gavin whinged, running after him and trying to shove the collar into Michael's hands.  
"No, Michael. I've waited forever and I want it now." He said, pouting when Michael pushed the collar aside for the third time since it had arrived.

  
Michael rolled his eyes, stepping into Gavin's space and kissing him softly on the lips before walking away.  
"Later, I recorded a show I want to watch." He said nonchalantly and Gavin let out a big breath of air through his nose. He grabbed the collar, following Michael into their living room and blocking the television as Michael turned it on. "Gavin." Michael growled, growing annoyed now. Gavin got onto his knees and pouted, holding the collar out for Michael to take.  
"Just put it on, please Michael. I just want it on." He pleaded and Michael sighed, finally relenting. He took the collar from Gavin's hands and brought it around Gavin's neck. He looked into his boyfriend's eyes and swallowed.  
"Are you sure you want to put it on?" He asked because he cared but mostly just to tease.  
"Yes Michael!" Gavin cried impatiently, sighing at the chuckle that escaped from Michael's lips.

  
Michael made sure his fingers could fit between the collar and Gavin's neck once he'd fastened it and, when he was satisfied that Gavin could breathe, let the collar slip from his hand. Michael couldn't deny that the small, satisfied gasp that escaped Gavin's mouth aroused him but he was not about to address that now. He had a show to watch. Gavin's head was in the way so Michael decided to test something. His fingers curled around the small D ring that was attatched to the collar and he pulled, effectively moving Gavin out of the way and coaxing him onto the sofa beside him. Satisfied, Michael dropped it. He swung his arm around Gavin's shoulders as he started the show, much to Gavin's disappointment. Gavin, unsatisfied and frustratingly horny, whined as he moved to palm at Michael's crotch. Immediately his hand was batted away, earning himself a glare from his boyfriend. Gavin sighed, smirking when he had an idea. Michael grumbled as Gavin straddled his lap, effectively blocking the screen.  
"Gavin, move." He grumbled but Gavin didn't, instead the Brit rocked his hips against Michael.

  
Michael glared for a moment before he tried pulling on the ring again, smirking when Gavin followed. He guided Gavin from his lap, back to the floor and onto his knees like before. Gavin smiled, happy with this arrangement. Michael tugged the collar forward slightly as he spread his legs, letting Gavin rest his head against his thigh. When his head was no longer blocking the TV, Michael let go. He let an idle hand fall to Gavin's head, petting gently as he continued to watch his show. Gavin, assuming it was what Michael wanted, began to mouth at Michael's cock through his jeans. He was flustered when Michael immediately pushed him away, hand holding his head in place by Michael's knee. The older man glared down at Gavin before looking back to the screen, apparently completely at peace while Gavin struggled with his own arousal.

  
Gavin suffered throughout the entire show, whimpering occasionally only to have Michael shove his fingers in his mouth to shut him up. That created a new game for Gavin, who teased Michael by sucking on them and batting his eyeslashes up at Michael from where he knelt. Gavin kept a loose hold on Michael's wrist as his tongue swirled around his fingers, making sure to make obscene sucking noises to catch Michael's attention. By the time the show ended, Gavin had wet Michael's fingers so much that he was drooling and yet still the Brit insisted on sucking. Michael pulled his fingers from Gavin's mouth and wiped them across the Brit's cheek in disgust. It left a shiny, wet streak in it's wake.  
"You couldn't have waited forty minutes, could you?" Michael asked, still stroking Gavin's cheek with his glistening fingers. Gavin chewed his lip, trying to look innocent. "I had to suffer through my show while you kept making those obscene noises and looking up at me with those big eyes..." Michael continued and though he sounded bored, both his words and his fond expression spoiled the illusion.

  
It was then that Gavin noticed that Michael was hard, his erection pushing against the seams of his jeans. Gavin let out a happy squeak, more than happy to please Michael. But he was cut short when he tried to lean towards it, held back by the collar around his neck.  
"Do you really think you deserve it, baby?" Michael asked and Gavin whimpers because yes, he probably pissed Michael off but boy does he want it. Michael laughs and pets Gavin's head, hand falling to the collar as he tugs Gavin to his feet and moves to stand himself. He pulls Gavin along and the Brit happily follows, smiling goofily as he anticipates what is to come. Preferrably, him. When they arrive in the bedroom Michael pushes Gavin down onto the bed.  
"Strip, Gavin." He orders as he starts to strip himself with his back to Gavin. Gavin is eager to please, ripping everything from his body except for the collar. When Michael finally turns around, completely naked, he sharply inhales at the sight before him.

  
If he thought his pet looked beautiful before, it was nothing to how he looked now. Gavin swallowed under Michael's hungry gaze, spread out and open for Michael. Gavin sheepishly moved his fingers up to the collar, tugging at it slightly and in turn catching Michael's attention.  
"Is it too tight? Do you need it loosened?" Michael asked, rushing onto the bed and knee walking by Gavin's head. Gavin shook his head, smiling as his fingers brush over the material.  
"No, I just like how it feels." He says almost dreamily, eyes fluttering shut as he smiles. Michael rolls his eyes, gently slapping away Gavin's hand as he scowls.  
"Don't worry me like that, asshole." Michael grumbles but he's not truly mad. He reaches for Gavin's neck, fingers curling in the now familiar d ring and tugs Gavin up and onto his knees. Gavin smiles down at him, hands reaching up to curl around Michael's wrist to stroke the skin there fondly.

  
Michael grins back at him but the sentimental moment doesn't last long, Michael using his hold on the collar to manuever Gavin off the bed and onto his knees beside it. He drops the collar as he adjusts his own position, moving so that he sat on the edge of the bed and his knees bracketed Gavin's head. Gavin looks up to Michael for permission. He's fuelled on by the warm smile that greets him before reaching out and gently wrapping his slender fingers around Michael's half hard cock. Gavin vows to change that, starting a slow yet determined rythmn as he begins to drag his hand up and down Michael's shaft. As the hot flesh grew heavier in his hand, Gavin started to gently lick the head. Michael bit on his lower lip to surpress the moans that bubbled inside of him, one hand clenching the bedsheets while the other wound in Gavin's hair. Eventually Gavin moved his hand down to Michael's balls, cupping them gently and playing with them as he flattened his tongue and licked the skin his hand had been previously covering.

  
Impatient and quickly falling apart thanks to Gavin's teasing, Michael's hand dropped from Gavin's hair and to the collar. He slipped his fingers into the back of it, too caught up in his own arousal to bother to find the d ring, and gently pulled Gavin back. In response, Gavin whimpered pitifully as Michael urged him away. But it soon turned into a moan when Michael used his other hand to grasp Gavin's hair, lining the tip of his cock up with Gavin's mouth and pushing it past his lips. Michael released the collar, favouring rubbing Gavin's back soothingly as he guided the Brit's head further onto his cock. Gavin relaxed his jaw, still teasing Michael with his tongue as the Jersey man took charge. Aware of Gavin's gag reflex, and not wanting to push his luck, Michael didn't push too far in. He held Gavin there for a moment and admired him. Gavin was looking up at him with lust-clouded eyes, lips stretched around his cock with spit escaping from the corners. Gavin was beautiful, Michael thought. As much as he wanted to cherish the image before him, Michael's own arousal got the better of him and he gave an experimental thrust into Gavin's mouth.

  
When Gavin did not gag or protest, Michael gave another and he soon found a rythmn as Gavin placed his hands on Michael's thighs to balance himself. Michael's thrusts soon became erratic and if his boyfriend's heavy breathing was anything to go by, Gavin knew that he was close. Gavin sucked harder in anticipation, revelling in the fact that it was him who had brought Michael to this state. Michael held Gavin's head in place as he came, his head falling back as he panted and ran his fingers through Gavin's unruly and sweat slicked hair. Gavin swallowed until there was nothing left, swirling his tongue around the head before pulling off with a pop and softly kissing the tip of Michael's softening dick. Michael's head fell forward, lazily smiling down at Gavin.  
"You're such a good boy, Gav." He murmured lovingly, reaching down to grab at the collar and guide Gavin onto the bed for a post-coital cuddle. Gavin came pliantly, wrapping himself around Michael as the Jersey man wound an arm around his shoulder.

  
They lay there in comfortable silence, Michael stroking Gavin's jaw in an effort to soothe the ache. But before long Gavin grew antsy, increasingly aware of his own arousal between his legs and bringing it to Michael's attention by thrusting into his boy's thigh.  
"Gavin, stop." Michael grumbled. Gavin lifted his head and pouted up at him, doing as he was told.  
"But Michael... I want to come." Gavin said matter-of-factly, earning a brief breathy laugh to escape Michael's lips.  
"Yeah, in a minute. Just give me a second." Michael promised, pushing Gavin's head back down and just taking a moment to relax.  
"Michael." Gavin huffed, grinding against his boyfriend once more to prove his point.  
"Gavin." Michael said, his tone promising punishment if Gavin didn't do as he was told.

  
Gavin truly believed he was going to die this way. Horny and at the mercy of his boyfriend. That was until Michael finally came to his senses, sitting up and shuffling so that his back was resting against the headboard. Gavin was already moving by the time Michael guided him to straddle his lap, slender fingers holding tight onto Michael's shoulders. Michael reached blindly for the night stand, opening a drawer at random and cheering when it just happened to be the correct one. Gavin's eyes followed Michael's hands as he pulled out a condom and lube. Michael dropped the condom onto the bed beside him, uncapping the lube and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. Gavin arched into the touch when Michael's cold fingers went around him, dipping into the curve of his ass pressing insistently at the tight muscle there. Gavin bit his lip to quiten his sounds, much to Michael's disappointment. With his free hand, Michael ran the pad of his thumb over Gavin's mouth and pulled his lower lip free.  
"Now, now. I don't want you to be quiet for me." Michael whispered and Gavin nodded.

  
Michael only had one finger in when Gavin started to push onto it, whimpering and huffing when Michael pulled his finger back. He was soon rewarded when he felt another one of Michael's digits pushing alongside the original one. By now, he was a writhing mess. Michael took in the sight before him with a grin, his own dick starting to stir between his legs.  
"Let me help you with that." Gavin insisted before wrapping his slender fingers around Michael's cock. To an outsider, it would seem as though Gavin was being thoughtful. Truthfully, Gavin just wanted to lessen the time between then and when Michael finally fucked him. Michael didn't question his motives, though, only grunting at the touch and thrusting just slightly into Gavin's hand as it encircled his shaft. Gavin's hand stuttered as Michael added another finger, the feel of it sliding alongside the first momentarily shutting off Gavin's brain. Michael let out a breathy laugh at Gavin's reaction but couldn't help himself when he thrusted impatiently into Gavin's now unmoving hand.

  
Gavin got the hint, squeezing gently before continuing his slow, easy pace. Gavin was moaning openly now as Michael stretched him, tensing and exhaling slowly whenever Michael curled his fingers and they rubbed against a certain bundle of nerves. Michael was smirking but he was no better, fingers no longer moving in a recognizable rythmn. Eventually Michael decided that Gavin was stretched enough, his fingers slipping free and Gavin's stretched hole clenching around air in disappointment. With shaky hands Michael reached for the condom, teeth ripping the foil packet open efficiently fast as Gavin writhed impatiently above him.  
"Michael..." He huffed when he noticed Michael was purposfully moving at a slow pace. The older man grinned but it was broken when Gavin squeezed his length in protest. He pushed Gavin's hand away and rolled the condom onto himself, indulging by pumping his fist up and down his length a few times.

  
Hands now free, Gavin held tightly onto Michael's shoulders to steady himself. His knees were beginning to shake with the effort of holding his weight over Michael's body. He moaned openly when he felt the head of Michael's cock nudge at his entrance though Michael, the bloody tease, did nothing to indicate he was going to enter Gavin soon. Gavin tried to concentrate on his breathing to distract himself instead closing his eyes as he took in long, practiced breaths. Michael watched in admiration before deciding he could not wait any longer and Gavin had suffered enough. Gavin's eyes shot open as Michael finally, oh god finally, thrust up ever so slightly and the head of his cock pushed through Gavin's tight ring of muscle. Gavin waited for Michael to move. When he didn't he pleaded with Michael through desperate whines. Michael laughed darkly. Gavin felt the recently familiar tug of the collar around his neck, following Michael's direction until he was bent over, chin just above Michael's shoulder and Michael's mouth against his ear. He lets go of the collar in favour of stroking Gavin's hair.  
"If you want my cock, baby, you've got to fuck yourself onto it." He whispers.

  
Gavin does not need to be told twice. He slowly, teasingly so, lowers himself down onto Michael's cock. Its not what he wants, Gavin wants it hard and fast but this isn't about him. Michael is in charge and Gavin knows that he'll be reprimanded if he changes the pace without permission. He whimpers helplessly as Michael's cock stretches him, inch by inch. The slow, torturous pace heightens the feeling and Gavin is straining to keep the pace as Michael's cock glides into him. Gavin's breath is uneven and his toes are curling and uncurling constantly by the time he bottoms out, seated fully on Michael's cock. The head inside of him drives him crazy and he feels each little twitch, every throb of Michael inside of him.  
"Good boy." Michael praises as Gavin stills, pushes his head back so that Michael's nails scratch at his scalp. The sensation is a much needed distraction. He stays still for Michael as the older man revels in the sensation of Gavin coaxing a stream of precome from his cock.

  
Gavin is startled when Michael thrusts, gentle and tentative to make sure his boy is comfortable around him. Gavin can feel his concern gaze fixed upon him and he squeezes his eyes shut to hide from it but the blush on his cheeks betrays him.  
"Ready?" Michael whispers and Gavin only lets out a broken moan in response. Its good enough for Michael, though, and he's thrusting up once more. Michael's thrusts start off slow and sweet but his tight grip in the sheets betray how much he wants to go harder, faster. Michael still isn't sure if Gavin is ready but the Brit makes up his mind for him, grinding down onto Michael's cock when his steady thrusts simply aren't enough. Michael can't help himself then, hands flying from the sheets so that his fingers can bruise Gavin's hips as he pulls Gavin down to meet his thrusts that get rougher by the minute and boy does Gavin love it. His head is thrown back in ecstacy, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

  
Gavin could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his belly and was desperately trying to ignore it. He couldn't come. Michael hadn't given him permission. He had to wait. Yet with every thrust, with every tiny gasp that escaped Michael's perfect bow shaped lips Gavin found himself closer and closer to the edge.  
"M-Michael." Gavin panted when he could finally force out the word, grunting when Michael just happened to his prostate. Michael smirked at the sound, thrusting up and hitting the same spot once more. With shaking hands Michael reached for the collar, pulling Gavin into a heated kiss. Uncoordinated lips pressed against each other insistantly before Michael tugged Gavin away from him just enough so that he could speak.  
"You going to come, Gavin? Are you going to come for me like a good boy?" Michael asked as he palmed at Gavin's cock with his free hand.

  
Gavin was a good boy. In fact, he was Michael's good boy. He proved that as he came, slumping forward against Michael's chest as he struggled to recover. He smiled in his post-orgasm haze, reaching up for any part of Michael he could reach. His fingers found curls and he didn't tug, because that wasn't allowed, but he let them settle there. Michael ignored the as he gave one last final thrust and released inside of Gavin with a scream of the Brit's name and, well, if that wasn't one of the greatest sounds Gavin had ever heard. He whined a little, feeling slightly over sensitive as Michael slid out. Gavin let his hand fall from Michael's head as he heard the condom be tied up and thrown into the trash. Together they sat there, entwined and content in their post-orgasmic state. But soon, like all good feelings, it came to an end when Gavin's sore muscles demanded to be acknowledged and he whined for an entirely different reason. Michael laughed at him, shifting out from under Gavin. Gavin crumpled onto the bed and Michael sighed.  
"Gavin, you're getting jizz all over the bed." He grumbled but honestly, Michael didn't care.

  
He helped the Brit to stand, supporting his weight as Gavin thought the sleepy haze that had overcome him. Michael unbuckled the collar, slipping it from Gavin's neck and dropping it to the bedside table. He guided Gavin into the bathroom, turning on their shower and pulling Gavin inside it with him. He pushed Gavin under the water, smiling when Gavin hummed in content. Michael rubbed his hands over Gavin's neck, massaging the skin that the collar had been wrapped around. His hands slipped downwards, digging into Gavin's back as the other sighed. Gavin supported himself with his hands on the wall, enjoying the pampering Michael was giving him. The massage soon became a lot more enjoyable when Michael lathered his hands up with body wash, rubbing it into Gavin's skin and treating the taller man like a delicate flower. When he was done, Michael stepped beside Gavin under the spray and made quick work of washing the sweat and some of Gavin's semen that had made its way onto his body off of him. Clean, content and a little tired the pair stepped out of the shower when Michael was done.

  
Michael rubbed Gavin dry with a towel, batting Gavin's hands away when he tried to do it himself. He started by rubbing the towel over Gavin's shoulders. Michael dried Gavin all the way down to his ankles, crouching down to pay special attention to his toes. Michael grinned when Gavin giggled, standing up and sneaking in a quick kiss before grabbing Gavin's hand and pulling him back to the bedroom. He made Gavin wait in the middle, rummaging through their drawers and chucking Gavin one of his t-shirts before rushing to change the bedsheets.  
"I can do that Michael." Gavin insisted when he realised what Michael was doing, moving to help once he was dressed. Michael shook his head at him, gesturing to the bed.  
"Its okay. I've done it anyway, ready for bed Gavvers?" Michael asked though he didn't really have to. Gavin nodded as he crawled into bed, watching Michael rifle around for some boxers before slipping them on. He climbed into bed behind Gavin, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close.  
"Night, love you." Michael murmured into Gavin's skin. Gavin hummed.  
"I love you too Michael."


End file.
